


The Next Generation

by Midori_Hime



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/pseuds/Midori_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blade Breakers are enjoying their win over BEGA, when something out of this time happens! Who, what, when, why, where and how? Time Travel fic, yaoi, mpreg and OCs, original names used. I was twelve, leave me alone (though this has been re-written)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The day dawned bright and sunny, excellent conditions for just about anything. It was a Saturday however, so most would still be in bed, but for a select few, this was the day they had been waiting an entire year for! Today was the beginning of the 25th Annual Super Tournament - this tournament was going to decide who were Japan's best and brightest beybladers with those talented bladers representing their country at the World Tournament in New York in a few months time. Excitement hadn't run this high in Beycity since the end of BEGA. Today, while it was unknown how many of those bladers would be spectating, it was a known fact that the children of Takao, Max, Rei and Kyouju from the G-Revolutions would be participating. It was definately a tournament not to be missed!

:.:

Kinomiya Makoto was all for sleeping in, but he had a reputation to uphold. As the son of Kinomiya Takao and Ming-Ming, despite how cocky it sounded, he knew he was going to get into the quarter finals. Awesomeness was in his blood! With Dragoon and his skills, there was no way he'd lose! Hearing his mother call him inside for breakfast, the young bluenette stuck his father's old hat on and smiled at Dragoon before placing the blade in it's case.

As he ate, his mother told him not to get cocky as she was ironing his jacket. Shame he wasn't listening though. Hearing his dad talk about his amazing battles was just much more interesting! But even that was replaced by the thought of Hiwatari Gou - he didn't really consider the boy his friend. He lived in Russia most of the time and Makoto always forgot to write or call and the other boy had clearly stated they were nothing more than rivals. It didn't really matter what they were though - Gou was an awesome blader and without him there, the tournament wouldn't be half as tense. Sure, his other friends would be there to challenge him and perhaps they were stronger than the Hiwatari, but they just weren't the same.

Gou held an incredible spirit. That in conjunction with Dranzer and the way he battled made him a formidable opponent. He knew how to get under someone's skin without even speaking and he had a quick mind, allowing him to escape trouble at just the right moment. Slamming his cutlery down, Makoto loudly vowed that he'd beat the boy before heading for the door, leaving his parents confused.

:.:

"Ready?"  
"I was born ready!" Ray laughed and ruffled his daughters hair. It wasn't just her looks she inherited from Mao - that smug smirk and confident attitude were also presents, especially on days like these. Speaking of his wife, she called them to hurry up or they'd be late. Replying, Ray stopped his daughter from going for a moment.  
"I want you to have this. I know you fixed Drigger up the other day, but I found this and I'm pretty sure it'll come in handy over the next few days." He presented the attack ring to her and she smiled and hugged him in thanks. Ling couldn't change her blade now; it could effect the balance and effect her style. But it was incredibly strong offense wise and once she'd studied some of her opponents, the new piece could come to be very useful indeed. Especially against some of the rumoured opponents.

:.:

The ride from home to the stadium had been quiet, with her mother typing away on her iPad and her father driving. Susi didn't mind leaving so early - she'd have the waiting room mostly to herself and be able to calm down. She could take a look around and check out the dishes and see if she could find a list of opponents. Going early certainly had a lot of benefits but, as she let out a huge yawn she wished for an extra five minutes in bed! Slouching into her seat, she removed her black glasses and closed her eyes. A little nap wouldn't hurt. And after finishing that stupid essay last night, the 13 year old redhead could certainly use it. Replacing her blade into her pocket, Susi fell asleep with her hand clasped around the trusted top.

:.:

The car drive from the Hobby Shop wasn't anywhere near as quiet, unfortunately for Max. Takashi, his eldest, had said something to send Stephanie, his youngest, into a raging fit. Her twin, Sam, was trying to calm her down but it wasn't really working too well. Max had already failed a few times as well. Like his son, he gave up, not wanting to allow the conflict to keep growing. Thankfully, Mathilda stepped in and calmed the rampaging girl. He sighed in relief - if Stephanie was this much of a handful at 12, he'd hate to see what she'd be like at 16!

Max couldn't blame them for fighting though. It was a special day for them after all! Tension and excitement was bound to be running high and he bet they couldn't wait to get to the dish and battle it out! He remembered those days like it was yesterday... Ah, listen to him, he sounded like an old man! Chuckling slightly to himself, he told the car they were almost there and was answered by cheers and predictions of how fast they'd win their matches.

:.:

Thankfully, the Kuznetsov family didn't live very far away. They didn't have to leave till late as their apartment was within walking distance of the stadium. Jason and Mimi were walking ahead of their parents, eagerly debating who they thought were going to be in the finals and refused to believe they were getting ahead of themselves when Bryan pointed out the tournament hadn't actually started yet. Hiromi simply laughed and continued to hold her husband's hand as they walked, becoming almost excited as her children were.

:.:

Gou barely opened her eyes when Susi opened the door to the waiting room. He heard it shut again just as quickly so he assumed Vixen had glared the other person out. Shame really. He'd like someone other than his feral sister to keep him company. His other younger sister had gone exploring earlier and she wasn't anywhere in the vicinity as far as he could hear.  _I_ _wonder_ _if_ _Takashi_ _will_ _be_ _here?_ _I_ _heard_ _his_ _sister_ _was_ _competing,_ _so_ _he_ _should_ _be_ _here._ _It_ _'_ _d_ _be_ _nice_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _him_ _again_.

The 13 year old was brought out of his thoughts by his Seri returning. At 11, she was only just able to enter a tournament of this level, so she was extremely excited and loud. Vixen was retorting with smart remarks and acting far cooler than she was. _Brat_. His parents entered the room as well and his 'mother', Kai, seemed to think the same, quickly telling her to not act like a spilt princess. The girl's face went as red as her hair and Gou sniggered.

Seri seemed to have just realised he was there and came bouncing over. Sitting next to him on the bench, the smaller redhead started talking about the stadiums, her strategies and how the tournament was going to work. He smiled, nodded and 'hmmed' in the right places, all while thinking of his own plans for the tournament. From what his sister was saying, the match-ups were certainly going to be interesting.


	2. Let It Rip!

"Welcome to the 25th annual Super Tornament! Your announcer for this amazing event is none other than me, DJ Dandy!" An older, slightly more mature, Dandy yelled into his headset microphone. He continued to yell seating directions and information to the bladers as crowds of excited people entered the stadium.  
"Due to the popularity of beyblading nowadays, the opening rounds will be performed in 'blocks'. These blocks are basically a free for all with around 20 bladers in each block. After a certain time limit (anywhere between 5 and 10 minutes), anyone who hasn't been eliminated will proceed to the next round. Eventually, we will be left with only a handful of talent - these kids will be in the quarter and semi-finals, before striving for the top! At the end of the tournament, the team who will represent Japan in the upcoming world championships will be announced!" The crowd cheered along with Dandy as he continued yelling.

"That Dandy was born to be a DJ." Tyson said while looking up at Dandy, Ming-Ming and Makoto by his side. It wasn't long after that when Max came running over, yelling and waving madly all the while. Makoto greeted his kids enthusiastically and they eagerly started talking about the tournament. Shortly after, the boy was tackled by a blur of pink. Ray and Mariah wandered over slower than their daughter had and the adults caught up on old times.

When Kyouju and Emily arrived, the two both had coffees and snacks in hand, prepared for the long day ahead. Takashi had asked where Susi was and Emily said she should already be in the waiting room. Ignoring Dandy's calls, both groups of adults and children kept talking until Dandy started with the final calls.  
"Has anyone seen Kai?" Kyoju asked - it was almost time to begin and there was no sign of their former captain.  
"Nah. The old sourpuss probably isn't coming." Tyson said, while Max shrugged.  
"Yeah, he's probably to busy at Hiwatari Enterprises." Ray added. Ming-Ming was about to add her two cents when Dandy called for the last time.

"Would all participants please make their way to their designated areas and prepare for battle! Would everyone else take their seats!" Dandy yelled. Quick goodbyes and good lucks and "I know you'll be fine"'s were given and the children were ushered off in the direction of the waiting room to have things explained to them. Their blades had been checked the day before and all registration had been completed. In a few moments, the true event would begin and the excitement would be heard from well outside the magnificent beystadium.

:.:

"And the winner from block A is our Chinese contestant, Ling Kon!" The crowd cheered as the first block battle ended.  
"She did it Ray! Our Ling won!" Mariah shouted, holding her husband's arm excitedly.

Ray smiled and ruffled his daughters hair as she returned from the dish, "Excellent job!" "Thanks Dad! 10 minutes was plenty of time to whoop everyone out there~!" Emily and Mariah laughed at her attitude, remembering to when they were (and still could be) that competitive. "I feel kinda bad for everyone who gets booted out this early though. I mean, they get a voucher from Uncle Max's Hobby Shop and a participation certificate, but it would still suck."

"That's why you don't lose! It's why you have to be the very best!" Makoto had arrived as he was in the next block. Ling merely rolled her eyes and told him that's what they were trying to do. The bluenette replied they obviously weren't trying hard enough and the two started a arguing playfully.

"Would all Bladers in block B please prepare for battle!"  
Vixen smirked, "I am so gonna win this!"  
"Yeah, sis! Your gonna kick everyone's butt!" Seri yelled. Gou rolled his eyes, but agreed all the same.  
"You'll do great, Vix." Yuriy was just as enthusiastic as his daughter and Kai nodded in agreement.  
"I know I will." Vixen said as she ran to get ready for battle.

"Alright! Finally my turn!" Makoto yelled, running to go battle.  
"You'll win if you think of a strategy. Just don't be hot-headed like your dad." Ming-Ming advised her son while a noise of protest was made by Tyson.  
"Last call for participants of block B! Hurry up and get ready to Let It Rip!" Dandy screamed.  
"Okay, gotta go now!" Makoto said while running off while waving at his parents who were squabbling over whether Takao was a hothead or not.  
When all the bladers were ready, the countdown began. "Ready bladers? Alright then! In 3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!"

 


	3. Block B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen people call Ling 'Rin' as well, so whatever really..

"And Makoto is slowly destroying blades as he goes! This is the best match we've seen this year!" Dandy yelled enthusiastically (later he would say he wasn't the slightest bit biased due to Makoto being Takao's son, but nobody believed him). "And Beyblades are flying everywhere as Vixen finally gets moving!" The redhead turned to glare at the DJ who seemed to shrink back a little before finding someone else to focus on. Makoto scowled at Vixen who was standing there, arms crossed, and a smug look on her face as she watched her blade destroy the other blades around it. Vixen closed her eyes, seeing this round would be ridiculously easy to win. ' _After_ _this_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _get_ _something_ _to_ _eat_ _and-_ _Is_ _someone_ _talking_ _to_ _me?_ '

Makoto was fuming, "Hey! Are you listening to me?" The girl on the otherside of the dish faked an exagerated yawn and smirked at the irritated boy. "Listen up! What makes you think you can smash everyone's blades?"  
Makoto started yelling again as Vixen tightened the fixtures of her gloves and made sure her hair tie was done tight enough. Eventually, she had to respond. "Oh shut up!" Vixen snapped, "Can't you see I've got more important things to do than battle amateurs?"

"And times up!" Dandy shouted, "Vixen Hiwatari and Makoto Kinomiya have advanced to the next round!" The crowd cheered but Vixen's furious attitude didn't go unnoticed. The girl recalled her blade and stomped off, muttering under breath as she started walking toward her family. ' _If_ _he_ _didn't_ _talk_ _back_ _to_ _me,_ _I_ _would've_ _smashed_ _his_ _Blade_ _to_ _the_ _seventh_ _circle_ _of_ _Hell!_ '

Despite her foul attitude when she arrived, Seri was smiling. "You did great! If Makoto didn't distract you, you would've been the only winner for block B!"  
Vixen's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Really? I never woulda guessed."  
"Vixen be nice, Seri's just trying to make you feel happy." Yuriy tried to stop his daughter from ripping into her sister too much, but when she just responded with an unemotional "So?" he sighed. "Never mind."  
"That battle was pathetic." Snapped Gou, "I could of won that with my eyes closed!" Vixen growled and Gou glared as Dandy announced the next matches.

"Blocks C, D and E will be held right here tomorrow morning, starting from 10:30 am!" Sumeragi shouted. Caught up in their glaring match, the two siblings didn't even know the rest of their family had left until Seri told them to hurry up. Glaring one last time, Gou and Vixen ran to catch up with their parents before they lost them in the crowds of people leaving the stadium.

:.:

"That was such a cool battle, Makoto!" Ling said, giving her friend a hug.  
Makoto laughed, not the slightest bit modest. Begging to boast, he made sure he was loud enough to be heard. "Yeah! It was way too easy though!"  
"I can't wait till I battle!" Stephanie said as she jumped around. The younger generation kept talking and exciting each other as they walked ahead of their parents in a large group.

"So, Kai did come, huh." Ray said, walking with Tyson, Kenny, Max and their wives and children towards their cars. "Yeah…Stupid sourpuss, didn't even come to glare at us!" The guys laughed at Tyson's comment.  
"I wonder what happened to Hilary?" Max said, looking at his old former teammates as if they had news. When they all shook their heads (Dandy commenting he couldn't care less where the old hag was), a laugh came from behind them.  
"Oh well, I haven't been up to much really. Got married, had kids, stop world war three from raging in my house on a daily basis. The usual. You?" The former World Champions spun around. "HILARY!" They shouted simultaneously.  
"The one and only~!" Hilary said smiling.  
"It's great to see you again!" Max said while embracing Hilary in a hug. The five chatted for a while, sharing brief stories and commenting on the number of people that were still leaving the stadium.

"Mama!" Jason Kuznetsov yelled, his sister, Mimi behind him as they ran towards their mum.  
"Those your kids?" Tyson asked the brunette. Hilary looked at him with a 'well duh' expression and nodded. Hiromi hadn't even got to ask what was wrong when her daughter started complaining.  
"Dad won't let us buy an ice-cream!" Mimi wailed loudly.  
"That's because there's plenty of ice-cream at home." Their father said coolly. After nodding in greeting to the former G-Revolutions, Bryan continued telling his kids no.  
"But Dad!" Whining wasn't attractive and Hiromi quickly stopped the bickering (her and Bryan were stubborn enough, and their kids were just as bad).  
"What your father says, goes. Now let's go home." Jason and Mimi kept on complaining, though neither parent noticed. Hiromi gave her number to the others as well as her email and address while Bryan tried to round up their terrors. Eventually, they departed and the group that was left had to go as well.

"Well it was great to see her again." Ray said, "But I really must be going. I'll see all of you tomorrow!" Ray said as he walked off with Mariah and Ling. Soon after everyone had said goodbye and gone home, the sun began to set over Tokyo, which had expanded greatly since the collapse of BEGA and the moon began to rise.

:.:

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled, launching his Bey Blade. Kai called Dranzer to attack at the same time. "You'll never win Kai!" Tyson shouted, urging his blade to attack the two-toned haired bladers blade.  
"Hn! You're the last person I'd lose to, Kinomiya!" Kai shouted while urging Dranzer to come out. The battle lasted a few moments more. Once the dust had cleared Kenny announced it was a tie. Kai stayed out to train some more while Max, Ray and Kenny got ready for bed, Tyson was having a shower. Kai stayed outside for an hour or two longer when it started to rain heavily. He had a shower and got into bed, hoping not to have a night-mare.


	4. Block C, D and E

"And we're back! And block C is about to commence!" The new DJ yelled, "And today we have a special guest! Please give a warm welcome to DJ Jazzman!" The crowd cheered as the DJ that had retired after the BEGA incident came on stage. Jazzman looked about to be in his late forties. He was dressed in the outfit he wore to the World Championship in Russia all those many years ago. His hair was still in the same style, though was slightly lighter in colour but his face still hadn't lost its youthful and energetic look. Dandy handed him a microphone.  
"It's great to be back! It's excellent to see someone just as energetic as me getting you all pumped up! Now our first match today is for block C!" Jazzman yelled. Everybody cheered again. "Bladers at your mark! 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" All participants in block C launched their blades.

"Go get 'em, Draciel!" Sam yelled, his blonde hair flying around (he really shouldn't have forgotten to tie it up - it was going to annoy him for the rest of the day now!).  
"Go, Trygator!" Susi shouted, her brown eyes were shining with determination behind her stylish glasses. The duo certainly didn't waste time in getting down to business. They worked together to eliminate some of the other contestants before focusing on each other. By the time the match was over, there were three winners for the third block.

"And the winners of block C are Sam, Susi and Rose!" Rose was the current region champion and was very pretty. She was taller than average and had long, waist-length redhair and violet eyes. Her twin, Violet, smiled as she came over after winning. Violet was the opposite. She was shorter and had red eyes and short purple hair. Due to this, they were often called the YingYang sisters. The girls were wearing a top that was the same colour as their eyes and a skirt that was the colour of their hair, and both were wearing white sandles. Ming-Ming had speculated that they were idols of some sort and were merely using beyblading to get a name for themselves.  
"That was a spectacular battle! Will the champ be able to hold her title? Or will we have a new regional champ?" DJ Jazzman shouted, while the crowd continued cheering as the former DJ continued. "Block D will be held in one hour!"

"Pfft! What's so great about her?" Makoto said, looking at a poster of Rose and Violet. "I mean, I am the WORLD champion!"  
"Well, there isn't many female bladers and she's extremely beautiful." Sam said with starry eyes but jumped when Makoto started yelling at him, accusing him of 'siding with the enemy'.  
"I don't like her either." Susi was generally very quiet so nobody was surprised when she showed up unexpectedly. "She doesn't seem to enjoy the sport." Ling started arguing but the redhead was already correcting herself. "That is it either... It's like.. Ugh, I don't know."  
"Like she's up to something?" The group turned around to see Jason looking at the poster too. "She feels  _wrong_  somehow. I don't like it." The tall boy continued to frown at the poster while his sister introduced themselves again and started a friendlier conversation.

Two of the Hiwatari siblings were standing in a corner, talking quietly amongst themselves.  
"Who do you think we're battling next?" Seri asked quietly; a quiet and unexpected change for the usually bouncy and hyper girl.  
"I don't really care, to be honest. I can kick any of their lousy blades out of the dish... I hope I get to fight Makoto soon though…" Vixen seethed, glaring at the young Kinomiya. Watching her sister glare for a moment, Seri realised something was wrong. She blinked and looked around.  
"Vix, where's Gou?"  
Vixen looked around and told it how it was. "Not here."

The purple eyed youth sighed and walked towards the group of other bladers. Makoto saw the youngest and nicest of the siblings walk towards them and waved, not noticing the jealousy that flashed in Ling's eyes. The pinkette's eyes slitted and she growled; how could he? How could HER Makoto talk to the ENEMY?  
"Hi!" Seri started happily. She seemed to lose her nerve when encountering Ling's glare, to which Mimi giggled at her plight. She was startled back into attention by Takashi who wasn't really interested in the girl but more so in the knot in his hair.  
"Have you seen my brother around?" The group all shook their heads or explained they'd seen him at the very start that morning while Makoto started telling her how he'd beat her brother. Ignoring the boy, she thanked them and left.

After a few minutes Jazzman's voice was heard, "Block D is starting in 10 minutes! All beybladers please get ready!" The bladers in the next match made sure they had all possessions before rising. Seri and Vixen walked off first with Makoto and friends falling behind.

:.:

"In 3…2…1! Let it rip!" Jazzman shouted. All the participants launched simultaneously.  
"Attack! Dranzer!" Gou yelled, slate hair blowing wildly around his face.  
"Get 'em Falborg!" Jason yelled as Violet and Stephanie also encouraged their blades on.

"Wow! She's good!" Exclaimed Susi excitedly, "Look at that launch and spin!"  
"She may not be Rose, but she's close enough!" Takashi yelled eagerly. The battle lasted a few more minutes before the winners of Block D were announced. An unknown male rookie was the only newbie to move forward. The others winnders of the block were Gou, Jason, Violet and Stephanie.

Lunch was scheduled for an hour. The bladers began to prepare early and the crowd's excitement seemed to grow with each passing match. When the clock struck one, the match began. "And the beybladers of block E have just launched their blades!" Jazzman yelled.  
"Go, Pierce Hedgehog!" Takashi yelled.  
"Go shoot!" Seri yelled, launching her blade so violently that Vixen was almost completely convinced that girl with the vermillion hair flying around her was not her happy-go-lucky twit of a sister.  
"Show 'em what you got, Sagara!" Mimi yelled, knocking opponents around without even calling her bitbeast out.  
The battle ragged for a few moments more when Takashi launched an attack, "Pierce Hedgehog! Poison Spikes!" Takashi's attacked sent a handful of the blades closest to him flying, though due to her high defense, Seri's blade managed to hold on. By the end of the match, only Takashi, Seri and Mimi remained.

"Annnnnd times up!" DJ Jazzman shouted. "There will be match ups held tomorrow, and the day after that! The match ups will now be determined randomly, via a software program." The screen that had been showing the battles all day now flickered and randomly selected the remaining beybladers to challenge each other. The retired DJ announced them as they were choosen.  
"First we have Ling and Zack! Then Takashi vs. Rose! Followed by Violet and Jason and Makoto against Susi! Then Sam and Stephanie! Hilary verses Seri and the last round of match ups will be Gou against Vixen!" The crowed roared with excitement as spot lights shone on those who were in the next two days match ups. Everybody started to slowly file out of the stadium as the large burning orb in the sky started to set.

:.:

"Here you are Tyson! The new Dragoon!" Tyson had a huge smile plastered on his face as the Chief gave him his new beyblade.  
"Wicked! Thanks Chief! So, who wants to test my new Dragoon!" The rest of the day was spent blading and celebrating before the world championship team's gathered to have a large and splendid dinner to celebrate Tyson winning the championships for the third time running. Kai gave Tyson the trophy, not only for winning the championships, but also for having the worlds biggest mouth. The trophy was a purple and blue swollen left eye. That's what you get for rubbing things in, apparently.  
After dinner, everybody went to bed, except Kai and Tyson. Kai was silently wondering about things outside while Tyson was not so quietly walking around his house. Tyson came bounding outside holding a small box.

Tyson cleared his throat and started to speak. "Kai?" Kai glanced at him, a silent gesture for him to continue. "Um, this is for you." The navy haired teenager gave the small box wrapped in black paper with gold ribbon on it to his captain. Kai gave Tyson a curiously look and cocked an eyebrow. "It's just a small gift, I thought you'd like it."  
"Why bother?" Kai still hadn't opened the small box yet, giving it a funny look.  
"Cuz I felt like it. And anyway, I don't need a reason cuz you're my friend." The shorter blunette said, becoming annoyed.  
Kai just gave him another funny look and opened the small box. His wine red eyes went wide and his mouth opened a little in a silent gasp. In the box, on blood red paper, was Dranzer. The blue 'blade shone in the little light the moon gave and the bit chip glowed proudly.  
Tyson smiled, "Do you like it?"  
Kai looked at Tyson and gave one of his rare smiles. He nodded, "Yes, Tyson. I like it a lot."


	5. Match Ups and Power Plays

"What do you think of the match ups, Takashi?" Gou asked the eldest Mizuhara child.  
Takashi blinked, thought for a moment, then shrugged. "They're fair. I feel my brother and sister don't agree. They'll probably do something embarrassing, like start crying in the middle of their match or something." Gou sniggered at this, and Takashi continued. "I'll probably have difficulty beating Rose-"  
Gou interrupted "Her! No way, she's a show off! If you watched her previous battles carefully, you'd see she isn't really strong. She makes her beyblades draw signs or something to give her a power or speed boost." Takashi looked at Gou, who shrugged. "My dad told me."

"So, if I finish her off quickly, there's no problem?"  
His young friend nodded, "Basically."  
"What about you and Vixen fighting?"  
"I'll smash her." This statement was said with so much confidence that Takashi knew he would win.  
The older boy turned to his friend, blue eyes glittering. "My bet is that you, Makoto or Ling will make it to the final round."  
"Since when did you become a fortune teller?" Takashi laughed, saying there was no way any of those three powerhouses could lose. Rolling his eyes, Gou smirked, saying he'd feel insulted if the older boy didn't believe in him.

:.:

"After Ling's impressive win in the first round of the match offs, round two is about to begin!" Takashi and Rose stepped up to the beydish and prepared to launch. "3, 2, 1! Let it Rip!"  
"Go Pierce Hedgehog!" The beyblade spun at super speed, its surface shining. Slowly, Rose's light pink beyblade was getting destroyed. Rose's beyblade was acting odd, making Takashi wonder if it was faulty. Little too late did the boy realise that the silent female was using one of her weird signs. He shrugged as his blade went flying out of the dish. "Stuff happens."

"And the first round of round two goes to Rose!" The crowed cheered as the pair got ready to battle again. Takashi tried not to let her tiny smirk get to him.  _'Just_ _finish_ _her_ _off_ _quickly_ _and_ _you_ _'_ _ll_ _be_ _fine.'_  
"Let it Rip!" Dandy yelled the que for the bladers to launch. As soon as Rose's beyblade hit the dish, it instantly started to draw a pattern but Takashi was faster this time. Violet attempted to shout out a warning, although she need not have bothered. By the time she had finished her sentence, Rose's light pink blade had rolled to a stop at her master's feet.

"And the winner of the second round is Takashi Mizhura!"  
"Go Takashi, go!" Stephanie and Sam cheered loudly with a large banner with his face plastered on it. He sweat dropped before turning back to start the match. Furious at having being removed from the dish so quickly, Rose returned the favour. As soon as the match was over, she recalled her blade with a floruish. Rose caught her blade and walked away smiling. Takashi smiled back as the girl winked at him. Takashi collected his mother's old beyblade as Dandy announced that the next match off would be between Violet and Jason.

:.:

"Jason! Look!" The younger Kuznetsov yelled, thrusting a small black box into her brother's hands. Jason looked at her suspiciously. The last time she handed him a box it contained a rather large, and very much alive, poisonous spider. That had made him scream like a girl and made his sister cranky because he didn't like her gift. He shuddered at the memory. He cautiously opened the box. Inside the box was a shiny new model of Falborg.  
"I cranked up the power and the endurance to!" Hilary explained proudly, seeing her brother's rather large smile. "And, it also contains your fave colours! Now am I cool or what!"  
Jason beamed and was about to thank his sister greatly when Daichi's voice came over the loud speaker, "Round three of the match offs will begin in five minutes!" Jason hugged Hilary and ran off, still smiling insanely.  
"Waaaaait! Jason! Get back here!" The young girl wasted her breath as her brother had already left the waiting room and was already at the stadium. She sighed and realised she should've told him about the weakness first, then the good bits. She shrugged; he probably wouldn't go on the defensive anyway.

:.:

"And match one of round three goes to Jason Kuznetsov!" Jason blinked stupidly, 'I didn't think it be that easy.'  
"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Jason's beyblade circled the dish ultra fast, while Violet's blade spun in the centre of the dish lazily. Her sister was incredibly powerful, so he wasn't going to take the chance of Violet being the same. Jason brutally ordered Falborg to attack leaving him to win the match and the round. Jason walked away, and as Dandy started asking where he was going, he casually replied, "There's no point continuing. I've won two out of three matches, thusly I win the round." Dandy had to agree, and officially announced Jason the winner of round three.

Mimi and her older brother walked along casually, after his win over the local champ's sister. "You defeated her so easily, Jas!" To anyone else, it would have looked like she was congratulating him, but he knew what she was getting at, and he agreed completely.  
"Too easily, if you ask me. I think Rose asked her to lose on purpose, to get a feel for the competition, you know." The duo continued to ponder over the girl's lose. Violet hadn't started when Rose did and she seemed to be fulfilling Ming-Ming's theory of just being an idol rather than a serious blader.

:.:

Later that night, at the Kuznetsov's residence, Bryan was cooking a delicious smelling dinner. Though this dinner wasn't easy to make, however, due to the rather loud and annoying argument my bit beast stronger between Jason and Gou.

"Falborg!"  
"Dranzer!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"

Vixen, been the stubborn arrogant girl she is, walked in and simply said, "Neither are stronger, nor better." The boys looked at her oddly. "Wolborg is waaaay better, stronger, cooler, tougher, and out of all three, looks the best!" She proudly finished educating the boys with a smirk.  
"No way! Dranzer looks way better and is so much stronger than your ice puppy!"  
"Nu-ah! Falborg is way tougher than your," He pointed to Gou, "fire breathing oversized chicken, and is also better than your," He pointed to the red head, "wolf popsicle with fleas!"

"No way!"  
"Yes way!"  
"Liar! Dranzer rules!"  
"Heck no! Wolborg forever, bird brains!"

Bryan sighed and continued trying to make dinner with the three teens causing chaos in his kitchen. This was gonna be a loooong night.

Mimi simply stood to the side, watching her friends and sibling. Occasionally she would pipe up with a smart remark that would stir the three of them up again, but for the most part, she thought of the days matches. Her laptop kept replaying the matches played by Rose and Violet and by the end of the night, the girl knew there was definately something wrong.


	6. On To The Finals!

The day dawned warm and bright, in an almost peaceful place. It would have been perfectly peaceful except for the two snappish siblings. Gou and Vixen constantly growled and glared at each other, not speaking, not insulting, just growling… like wild savage animals. Their parents were more than keen to take them to the tournament, just so they could get away from one another and not cause mass bodily harm. The ride was uneventful. Talking to friends was uneventful. The other matches were barely eventful at all. And so the siblings just glared.

After dropping off their kids in the waiting room, Yuriy and Kai went to go get food and drink for the day, rather than having to fight through crowds of people later on.  
"Do you regret it?"  
"Having kids?" At the tall redheads nod, the dual bluenette went quiet while he thought. "No. I didn't plan on them obviously, but I'm glad we had them. I was furious when I found out what Boris had done but despite their crappy attitudes today, their worth it."  
Yuriy laughed in agreement and placed an arm around the shorter blader's shoulder. "The joys of feral children, huh?" As Kai laughed along with him, Yuiry knew he'd do anything to keep this piece of happiness safe.

Meanwhile, in "I-don't-hate-you" land, people were acting normally like normal people do. They were cheering and stamping and urging their favourites onwards towards the victory! There was a squabble between some fans because one fan dared to say that Sam was better than Gou. But all in all, the day was good and filled with spectacular matches.

Susi, much for planning and strategy, couldn't face up to the new Dragoon, which ironically, had been created by her father (both redheads had glared at the poor brunette when they found out). While Takashi has foretold crying in his siblings matches, they surprised everyone by getting into a scuffle instead, leaving their blades to duke it out for themselves. In the end, Stephanie walked off, proudly holding some ice to her bruised eye while Sam shuffled along behind her, dejected and convinced she cheated. The match between Mimi and Seri was supposed to be an easy no-brainer to who would win. However, in a shock twist, Seri almost won, but Mimi's smarts and quick thinking allowed her to grab victory at just the right moment.

Now while that was a very interesting way to waste the day, when Gou and Vixen stepped up to the dish, they barely registered the DJ before they launched. Three furiously intense battles and a great deal of destruction to the stadium later, Gou emerged the victor. Well he was, until Vixen through a heavy bit of debris at his head for saying Dranzer was better and he fell over, effectively K.O'ed.

The sun had started to set, and people were wondering who would verse who. Whoever won got to go to the semi-finals. Whoever won got to be in the finals, then in a world champion team! It was oh so exciting! That's when Blader DJ Jazzman came in a put up the announcement of the next day's matches. He also had to swim his way out of a crushing hold of fans and competitors is where we found one Makoto Kinomiya, trying and struggling to weave himself through people, just so he could see who he was battling. Once he'd pushed through a few older and slightly chubby ladies, he found himself in front of the notice board. The reason why the list had taken so long to arrive is because there were an uneven number of players.

So, it was the three girls against each other. If the officials wanted this to stay PG rated, Makoto thought that wasn't a wise idea to keep the girls as one battle. Ling was pretty tough, and she had good focus, but Rose was practically unbeatable. Also, since Stephanie didn't have a bitbeast, it'd be hard to compete against the local champ and a bit that had been handed down from generation to generation. Jason was going to fight Gou. Makoto knew that after today, and the fact that they both came from hot headed parents, their fight would be spectacular. The inky haired teen thought it would be cool, seeing as both of them had bird bitbeasts, to duke it out against one another. He'd once made the mistake of calling them bird brains. To this day, he still shuddered after catching their gaze sometimes.

Now he, himself, he was going to fight Mimi. She wasn't his ideal opponent, despite her brains and decent strength. Most of the time, the girl just put all her power into one attack, and if it failed, she was screwed. Makoto, contrary to belief, was not exactly like his father. He knew a loop hole when he saw one. While he didn't need it just yet, when you had an Uncle like Kyouju, why wouldn't you get updates whenever you could? Fighting the masses of people again, the 14 year old went to go find his Uncle and demand an update, just in case.


	7. The Semi Finals

"If you would just sign here, saying you agree to all the rules, you're good to go."  
Rose smiled, albeit evilly. "Thanks." She signed and collected her blade. Really, what was the point of having your blade checked at the crack of dawn? She could just change her blade later, if she wanted, not that she was going to change anything. Her blade was perfect, even though it was … different. She smiled, walking off, the sun catching on her hair. Nothing was going to ruin her day.

:.:

"Welcome, ladies and gents, to the semi finals!" A roar went up and, despite his valiant attempts to roar over the top of them, DJ Dandy had to wait for the noise to die down before he could continue with his announcements. "First thing of the day is a slight change to the matches. Stephanie has unfortunately become sick, so it will just be Ling vs Rose! Their match will be at the end of the day, with Makoto and Mimi before them, and Gou and Jason starting the day off in five minutes! So let's get ready to let it ripppppppp!" The crowd cheered again and vendors made a last minute dash to make some extra dough.

In the locker room though, it was much calmer and definitely quieter. The room was simple, with a few chairs and benches, a first aid locker and lockers for the bladers. On one wall there was a large wide flat screen TV, which was currently showing the crowd, and highlights of the previous matches which concerned the semi finalists. It was soon going to show the matches, which Gou and Jason had already left for.

Ling was talking to Makoto and didn't see the figure which slipped in until they were right behind her. She came to her senses after she was thoroughly glomped. She turned. "Stephanie!" The girl nodded, nose slightly puffy and eyes red. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" The girl nodded again and Ling raised an eyebrow. "Well?"  
The girl with lighter pink hair leant in closer and whispered hoarsely, "Just good luck, ok? You need to win for me otherwise I'll die!" She started coughing, and Ling gave her some of her water.  
"Thanks, but you really didn't need to come here today. I mean, thanks and all, but now you hurt my feelings by not thinking I can win. Seriously, I'm gonna wipe the floor with that witch!" She smirked over in said girl's direction, who for once didn't have her sister by her side. "Wanna stay and watch the matches with us?" Stephanie nodded, and the two made themselves comfortable, watching the matches as they begun, cheering and commentating all the while.

:.:

"Go, Dranzer!"  
"Kick his butt, Falborg!"

The blades spun fiercely and collided often, with sparks occasionally flying. Falborg's slightly gold and mainly silver blade took quite a beating from Dranzer's darker purple blade and had to be repaired between rounds one and two. Gou, of course, won the first round, but that only made Jason angry enough to flog him in round two. Gou, much like his parents, hated losing, so launched Dranzer with all his might (and pissed off-ed-ness) at the beginning of round three. Jason thought he was akin to one of those tennis players who get in trouble for grunting. He said so, smiling, and instead of Gou losing focus like he'd hoped, the younger boy unleashed Dranzer, which he was SO not hoping for.

The phoenix bit came out in a flash of colour, and Jason brought his own bit out just in time to stop Dranzer pushing his blade out of the dish. The two bits collided in mid air, screeching fiercely at one another, grappling with their talons and beating each other senseless with their wings. The blades were creating flare-like sparks as they were grinding against each other. Gou seemed to relax, and Jason took this as the perfect moment to attack. Yet Gou wasn't worried. Dranzer's blade was grinding slightly under the top of Falborg's blade, so when he pushed his silver toy forward, it flipped, and ultimately lost its balance, leaving Dranzer in the perfect position to knock him out.

"And the first person into the finals is, GOU!" The crowd, mainly female, cheered and Gou collected his blade as his cousin fell to his knees to pick up his broken top. Gou waited for his cousin to catch his eye before saying with a smirk, "Told you Dranzer was better!" And then, with a childish little gesture, he ran off, fully aware of the older boy yelling insults at him.

:.:

The match between Makoto and Mimi went much the same, one being completely dominated by the other. In this case, Makoto was actually getting flogged, even though he had just got a new upgrade for Dragoon and that Mimi had never showed much signs of promise. The girl was full of surprises it seemed. Not only did she beat him in the first round in less than 10 seconds, but she was actually focusing. Her mother sighed, wondering why she couldn't focus like this more often. Jason was fiercely active in the battle, and his father did have to restrain him to his seat a few times. As far as Jason was concerned, if she didn't win, he'd kill her. Seriously, to have both siblings lose so embarrassingly? They would never live it down!

Mimi, ignoring most of the world around her, wasn't actually paying attention to the second battle. Makoto destroyed her quickly, even though he felt slightly bad for it. If the girl was spacing this much, she obviously wasn't fit for battle. The final battle was mainly just so Makoto could show off. He knew Gou would be watching, and knew the boy would surely be quivering in his shoes and he saw what moves the inky bluenette was pulling! Dragoon came out in a show of lights and fancy colours. The great dragon roared and spun up towards the roof, before plummeting back down, smashing into Sagara and breaking her into a million pieces.

"And Makoto Kinomiya is the second person into the semi finals!" Much like his father, he posed and smiled and waved for his adoring fans before finally being dragged off. Jason had flown down to berate his sister who pouted and said she couldn't be good at everything. Once they'd left the main stadium, Dandy announced the next match.

:.:

The crowd was hyped to see who would win in this girl on girl match. The only girl to be going against to strong (and cute) guys would undoubtedly be the crowds favourite and their opinion… was divided, majorly. While Ling was cute, bubbly and somewhat fierce, Rose was compared to a ninja goddess, silent and cold and, and …ninjaish. As the two girls stepped up to the dish and Dandy almost finished the countdown, an official, who was in a not so neat suit, came running up and panted. Dandy looked at him oddly. Dude, way to ruin the day's most anticipated match much?  
"This match is cancelled!" Shocked gasps and boos were yelled out, with the poor official getting covered in some tomatoes… One shocked fan yelled out, "WHAT?"

Ling's eye was twitching, and she wanted to throttle that ass. Who did he think he was, cancelling HER match? Rose was calm on the outside, but a storm raged within her. ' _Why_ _is_ _the_ _match_ _cancelled?_ _They_ _couldn't_ _have_ _found_ _out..?_ _No,_ _I_ _would_ _have_ _been_ _alerted_ _earlier._ ' The older twin looked towards her sister, waiting in the crowd, who shrugged, innocent of any wrong doing.

The official started again, "As you know, bladers have to have their blades checked before they can battle," Rose groaned on the inside, "but today our computer was down and we only just got it running again. Our records show that Rose has been cheating while using an illegal BeyBlade!" Off to the side, Mimi was smirking and Jason was looking apologetic. Figures his sister just had to be just as sneaky as Rose to get the cheat caught.

More gasps and yells of shock were heard. Even Violet looked shock, but her expression was more of horror and embarrassment, especially as people hissed and booed at her as well. Ling felt she was in some kind of action anime soap opera. Rose stood her ground, and Ling admired her for a second, before she remembered that she might actually be fighting someone decent right now.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest, and demanded childishly, "Who says I'm cheating, huh?"  
The official looked at her, almost stupidly, and Ling thought Rose must be as stupid as his face as he muttered, "Our computer system, which is one of the best throughout Japan."  
Rose looked down-hearted and Ling snapped, "Seriously, it's not that hard NOT to cheat!"  
Rose snarled, "What do you know?"  
"Um, well, I dunno. Maybe cuz I'm at the semi-finals without cheating?"  
"Girls, girls, no need for violence…" The official turned referee tried to calm the two seething girls, who were encouraged by Stephanie yelling, "Smash her face in!"

Dandy's voice boomed throughout the stadium, "Would Ling and Rose please make their way to the conference room so this situation can be sorted out? Suzuki-san will lead you. Thank-you!" The official looked horrified at being left alone with the wild eyed cat-girl and the murderous looking Rose who looked as prickly as her namesake. Reluctantly, he led them to the conference room, where the steel door shut behind them with a bang.

An hour later, the two emerged. Dandy announced the results to the crowd. "Rose, for cheating, you are herby banned from beyblading until further notice and you will have all your previous titles and trophies stripped from you. Before you can rejoin the beyblading circuit, you will have to go through a series of tests, and if you fail to complete these, or commit this offence again, you shall be banned and your blade confiscated." The crowd roared with approvement though some refused to believe the punishment was severe enough. Rose glared hatefully before heading to collect her stuff, her sister glaring at her as she walked by.

"Ling will be going into the final round, which shall be undertaken as thus…"  
"Wait!"  
Dandy blinked, "Yeah, Ling?"  
"Tomorrow, there will be an uneven number of players, making the matchups difficult. Therefore, I will forfeit the tournament so as to make things easier for the officials, especially Suzuki-san." She flashed a smile with her canines showing at the aforementioned official, who paled considerably.  
The DJ's eyes widened, "Are you sure, Ling?"  
The young girl nodded, amber eyes determined, "I'm positive."

"And there you have it folks! Ling has forfeited and Rose has been booted! Tomorrow, our last match will be Gou against Makoto, which will be held before the naming of the new Japanese team! The battle tomorrow will be fantastic, so make sure you get here early so you get the best seats!" A picture of Gou and Makoto graced the screen, and the uncanny similarities between them and their parents were made clear. This rivalry went back years, all the way to when Kai and Tyson were kids. It was a battle that no-one would want to miss.


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

"Gou and Makoto, huh?" Hiromi watched Jason and Mimi talk to her friend's children excitedly. Bryan chuckled beside her. "Gou's amazing, but Makoto is Takao's kid, y'know, and Kai never beat him."  
"So? Their parents have nothing to do with this, Hiromi. The only reason Kai and Kinomiya have anything to do with this is due to their past history - it's more for older fans. The kids themselves couldn't care less, they'll just do what they do best."  
"Fight with spinning tops, you mean?" He laughed again and by the time he was finished, Hiromi was already talking to the former G-Revolutions who had just arrived.

"Kai? Oh yeah, he's fine. I think he's ill though, seems to be a bit off lately. Hey, Kai, Yuriy and the kids are coming around for dinner tonight, how about you lot all come along too?"  
"Like a great big reunion!" Max was beaming and Mathilda was already agreeing. Parting ways, the group agreed to meet later on. The children were allowed to go straight to the Kuznetsov household due to it's close proximity and the large group promised to be incredibly well behaved while they were visiting. As they were walking, the discussion trailed back towards the match ups.

"I can't believe she cheated! The nerve!" Ling, though seemingly calm earlier, was furious. She didn't have to forfeit and she knew it. However, she also knew there was a high chance she was going to be too mad to compete tomorrow and Gou and Makoto would both take full advantage of that.  
Stephanie was just as angry. "I can't believe she wasted everyone's time like that! And had the nerve to argue it too!"  
"I feel bad for her sister." Everyone turned to Takashi. "While she may not want to be a pro, she respected her sister and thought she was helping her. To see her sister do this has made her lose faith and now people are going to think she was in on it too."  
"I thought that too. She looked completely devastated when it was announced Rose cheated!" Mimi agreed with her brother and said she'd seen some people boo her as she left the stadium.  
"But seriously guys, onto a better topic than bratty cheating sisters, you guys were awesome today!"  
"Did you even listen to a word we just said, Makoto?" Sam asked as the others laughed. Makoto joined in sheepishly before they talked about the highlights of the fairly played matches.

:.:

"Does this mean other people could have been cheating, Chief?"  
The brunette nodded as Emily explained. "If the systems were down for a while, people could have done whatever they wanted to without anyone knowing until the systems were fixed and blades were able to be analysed properly."  
"People always could have altered their blades alter too, like Barthez did with us." Mariah nodded at her words and Ming-Ming uttered an 'exactly!' before following with a few choice words about the cheat. As of yet, the Hiwatari/Ivanov family still hadn't arrived, so the adults were discussing the match ups as well.  
"But, despite that, our lot all fought fairly. They might not have won, but they did their best and that's truly what matters." Bryan had been quiet for most of the conversation - while the Demolition Boys had never cheated, they did steal bitbeasts left, right and centre and he figured that might as well be the same thing.

Ming-Ming let out another 'exactly!' before continuing. "It's nice that our kids are just kids, y'know? I mean, some of you had already saved the world at this stage and in a couple of years, we'd all be watching as the city was ruined! It's nice that they don't have to deal with that nonsense."  
"That nonsense was one of my best matches!" Laughing at Takao's comment, the group reminisced on the old days. Certainly those days had arguably been the most difficult of their lives, but they were also the best too.

"We're not late, are we?"  
"Uncle Kai! Uncle Yuiry!" Jason and Mimi rushed to greet their uncles and cousins as the entered the dining room.  
"Not at all. We're just about to start, so come sit!" The two knew full well they were late and more likely than not, Hiromi hazarded a guess it was Yuriy's fault (that sheepish smirk was definately fake! She knew it was, without a doubt!). She'd wait until after dinner to yell at him though.

Dinner was eventful, to say the least. Makoto hero-worshipped Kai, much to his father's annoyance as well as Gou's; Vixen and Ling glared daggers at each other the entire night; Yuiry annoyed Ming-Ming (Bryan said all he could do was bark); while Seri and Stephanie got on like a house on fire.

Watching everyone, Takao couldn't help but smile. It had been far too long since they'd done this. At least they'd gotten together for an important occasion. As it was, dinner was over and the dishes had been done. Currently, everyone was telling their children how proud they werre of them individually as well as in a group. Like they were saying earlier, while they may not have won, they had shown integrity and the true spirit of a blader. On top of that, they were still proud and excited for their friends who were fighting tomorrow. Flicking his eyes to both sides of the room, Takao saw as Makoto and Gou stood on opposite sides of the lounge room, occasionally speaking, but both keeping an eye on the other.

Sensing a presence behind him, he asked "Remind you of someone?"  
"You mean a boy with an ego the size of Osaka and stomach to match and his rival who thought he was too cool even though he wore face paint?" Laughing, the taller bluenette turned around to face his former captain who tilted his head. Following his lead, the two went outside. Sitting in comfortable silence, it was a while before they spoke.

"It's like the night when I gave you Dranzer."  
"I was just thinking that. It's funny how time changes, but doesn't at the same time, isn't it?"  
"You mean our kids? I dunno if that's time repeating, or if it's us talking about our rivalry all the time, or if it's just them being just as passionate as we are. Probably all of it, I guess."  
"Those were the days, weren't they? So much has changed since then..."  
"We can't stay young and awesome forever though! And I kinda of enjoy not having to save the world every weekend. I mean, I  _could_  if I  _wanted_ , y'know, I just don't feel like it."

Kai chuckled his agreement as Yuiry walked out to join them. He let them speak for a few moments more. They had started discussing tomorrow's match and having been in that position before, it was incredibly important to them. It was about half an hour later when the temperature dropped and he interrupted with an apology.

"Kai, are we going now? It'll take us a while to get back, and you shouldn't stay out too long in your condition."  
The dual bluenette rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Yuiry. I am a bit tired though. Are the kids ready?"  
"Condition? Are you okay? Do you need a hospital?"  
Just like the old days, all it took to shut Takao up was a good strong glare. "I'm fine. I've been pregnant before."  
"Eh! You're pregnant! Why didn't you say so earlier? Does everyone else know? Why am I always the last to find out! This is awesome!"

Kai rolled his eyes and Yuiry hauled him to his feet. Takao was never the last to find out - he was often the first after his own family and the idiot knew that perfectly well. And it's not like he went shouting it from the rooftops. Just because he'd been altered by Biovolt to have children technically made him a medical miracle, but it didn't make him any less of a freak. That's why all the children kept his name - if things hit the fan, they'd always be able to rely on that inheritance. Only their closest friends knew the kids were actually both his and Yuiry's; the world thought they were simply Kai's via a surrogate. There were no photos of Kai being pregnant - it wasn't uncommon for him to disappear for months at a time and nobody seemed to connect the timing of his kids being born to when he disappeared. But whatever. He was tired all of a sudden, probably due to thinking so much over such annoying and tedious things.

Going back inside, the group said their goodbyes and Gou and Makoto attempted to crush each other's hands in a supposedly friendly handshake. With a final glare, they parted and Gou followed his parents out to their car. They'd settle things tomorrow and he knew it was only a handful of hours away, but why couldn't it be  _now_? Laughing at his son's attitude, Kai got into the car, remembering when he was just as impatient for the future to arrive.

:.:

"The future seems so far away, doesn't it?" Takao looked to Kai, who was still gazing at the stars. "I wish it would hurry up and arrive already."  
"To get away from your grandfather?"  
"Not to get away, per se... I just don't want to have him knowing what I'm doing all the time. He's family, whether you guys like it or not and I still do feel attached to him. It doesn't make him any less of an obsessive control freak though. I just want to be free."  
"It'll come. The future you're hoping for. We'll still all be there, right?" Kai didn't feel the need to respond. Instead, he lay on his back and smiled. "Of course we will." Takao copied him. "We're best friends."


	9. The Story Begins

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the final round of the 25th Super Tournament!" The crowed screamed as DJ Dandy's words, who grinned as he continued. "Today's epic battle will be between Gou Hiwatari and Makoto Kinomiya!" The fans screamed louder this time, and the screens around the stadium showed pictures of the two teens battling. The stadium was full of people. Many of the fans squished into the stands were older fans, waiting to see whether the two kids in question would live up to their parent's great strength and rivalry. The sun shone brightly through the clear roof while the stadium was decorated by various banners and declarations of fan girls and boys alike.

Makoto sat in the locker room, waiting to be called out. He watched the screen and his hazel eyes widened as he drank in the sight of all his fans. He stood up and punched the air. "This is so AWESOME!"  
He spun around as his dad chuckled. Tyson was leaning against the frame with a grin plastered on his face. His mother was there too, smiling and holding a small delicate box. His dad smirked at Ming Ming, "Told you he was more like me." The petite woman rolled her eyes.  
"Don't mind him sweetie. We all know that you got your brains off me, so you're safe." She poked her tongue playfully at her husband of 13 years, who just laughed sheepishly, and muttered a "guess you're right".  
"Maki, you're our baby and you're also a super star. We know you're going to do your best today, but we thought it wouldn't be bad if you had a little bit of extra help."  
Ming Ming handed him the box as Tyson said, "It's not much but hopefully it'll be enough for you to knock Gou into the ground."

As Ming Ming scolded Tyson for just thinking about winning, Makoto unwrapped the box. The red paper was left to fall on the ground as the bluenette looked at the blade inside. It was shiny silver, almost like metal, yet it shone incredibly bright. The top was wide and had numerous hooks on the side to be both offensive and defensive. "It's beautiful!" Makoto held it up to the light so it could reflect light around the room. He stopped and his face fell. "But I can't take it."  
Tyson stopped, "Why not?" Ming Ming nodded in agreement, also looking confused.  
"I don't have time to get it checked by the officials. My match is in five minutes." Dandy's incredibly loud voice contradicted him, saying he only had three minutes.  
Tyson and Ming Ming smiled. "That's why it's good to have people on the inside, huh?"  
The boy blinked. "Wait. Does that mean it's already being passed?" His parents nodded, and he grinned a mega watt smile. "Boo yeah!"

Tyson laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "Seriously now, kick butt. I'll never be able to show my face around Kai again if you don't beat Gou today."  
Ming Ming hit him lightly. "Don't worry sweetie. Just do your best, we know you'll win anyway." He nodded to both of them as he put Dragoon in his new home.  
"We'll be in the stands when you get out there, so make sure and wave and smile a lot so I can get some good photos!"  
"Don't worry mum. You'll be able to get plenty of photos of me kicking Gou's butt! I'll see ya out there!" As he ran out, he heard his mother sigh, "Boys…" followed by his father's laugh. He was definitely going to win today!

:.:

Gou stepped into the thousands of camera flashes with a coolness Makoto envied. Seriously, did that guy always have to look so awesome? It made him feel self conscious. He'd been there just as Dandy told the bladers to make their way to the dish, and had been basking in attention for a good minute or so, but Gou had stolen the lime light just by walking in the room!

Gou gracefully walked to the dish and nodded to his family and friends in the front row. He didn't waste any time and got ready to battle. Makoto was thinking the same thing. "You know, when I beat you, my dad said he's going take us to an all you can eat buffet." Gou rolled his eyes. What an idiot. "What's the matter Gou? Nothing to say?"

"Nothing to say to the likes of you, Kinomiya. And just for your information, my parents said when I beat you they'll get me a 47 inch plasma along with a surround system and numerous gaming devices."  
Makoto glared and waved his arms around a bit, "You think you're so cool don't ya?"  
Gou crossed his arms, "No." The kid looked confused, so he decided to elaborate. "I know I'm cool, and I'll prove it by beating you, loser."

Dandy interrupted by announcing the beginning of the match. "Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the match of the millennia!" The crowd roared and cameras flashed. "Allllllrighty then! Let's get this show on the road! Makoto, Gou, are you ready?" Both boys nodded, and fierce gleam in their eyes. "Ok then! Everyone ready? Let's go then! In THREE! TWO! ONE! LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"

:.:

The smoke cleared and both boys still stood, unlike the roof, which lay in large fragments. Makoto's jaw tightened. Damn, he'd lost the round. He glanced across the dish and saw Gou smirking, looking like he was the king of everything, even though they were tying with one round to go. Gou put on a front. Hopefully, the kid would get mad at his cocky façade and would lose focus. The two-toned bluenette narrowed his eyes. Makoto had definitely gotten stronger since they'd last fought. Hopefully his new blade would be able to cope under Dragoon's new attacks.

"Alright! That was round two of the finals today! Makoto and Gou are tying at one round a piece! Who's going to take the title this year?" Dandy's yell fading into the mass of fan encouragement and support. "Will it be previous winner, Makoto, or the massively strong bad boy Gou?" The fans screamed again, and Dandy waited a few moments until the stadium was silent. "Many of you are fans of both these two amazing stars. Many more of you are also fans of their awesome parents. This match… has been years in the making! This is the match of the MILLENIA! Are you ready? Then, let it RIIIIIIIIIIPPPP!"

Makoto launched Dragoon with a mighty force and Gou wasted no time in boosting his speed so his new Dragoon couldn't catch him. Drat, that was the only bad thing about this blade. It wasn't up to his usual speed. And that damn Gou had already figured it out to.  
Every time Gou went to attack, Makoto would defend, leaving Dranzer to retreat unless she wanted to be caught by those hooks on a reverse spin counter attack. Gou ground his teeth, this wasn't going well. It wasn't going bad either, but that wasn't the point. The point was he was supposed to win! And damn it if he wasn't going to wipe the floor with that kid!

Dranzer evaded Dragoon's attack and sent him flying, not far enough to leave the dish, but enough that it'd take a moment or two to get his bearings back. Gou smirked. This was perfect. "DRANZER!" The phoenix came out in a burst of flames and screeched as she spread her wings. She flew down with an extreme speed as Gou yelled "Smother him, Dranzer! Crimson bomb!"  
Makoto recoiled. He'd seen Takashi take that attack before. The kid had ended up in hospital for a week, and his entire blade except the bit chip had been reduced to dust. If Gou was using that attack, it must mean he thinks he can't win! Makoto smirked, courage renewed and summoned Dragoon, who roared and uncoiled. The dragon launched himself to meet the phoenix half way and his owner yelled, "Show 'em who's boss, Dragoon! Arctic Twister!"

The bit beasts collided mid air, the energy of their attacks sending sparks throughout the stadium and making people run for cover. The sound was horrendous and the few remaining windows smashed sending more glass scattering. The wind from the impact blew ferociously, and the bladers covered their eyes from the bright light that occurred from the crash of the two mighty beasts.

"Makoto!" Ling and Sam cried out together, both standing. Ming Ming and Tyson looked on wide eyed as smoke from the attacks blocked their son from their view. Takashi stood on his chair trying to see what happened, and Jason copied him, yelling out his cousin's name. "Nii-san!" Seri tried to see her brother, but failed, so copied Jason.  
"Gou! Quit mucking around, you arse!" Despite her words, everyone could clearly hear the worry in Vixen's voice. Tala held Kai close and both looked just as worried as Makoto's parents.  
A flash of light blinded the audience temporarily. The light was too much. Nothing could be done. The parents of the two bladers flinched as they heard screams, both praying that it wasn't their son.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

Makoto opened his eyes groggily. He sat up, feeling slow and lethargic. "Where am I?" With the way he felt, he'd have thought he'd been in a hospital, or something. He frowned as he looked around. This was odd. If he wasn't in a hospital, his second guess would be his house, probably his room. But this place… it didn't look like anywhere he'd ever been before.

...

Gou woke up in a similar manner. He glared as he looked around. Maybe Vixen thought she'd been funny and turned the power off. He waited a few moments, straining to hear her footsteps coming up the stairs. He smirked, he'd show her. She would try and wake him up and expect him to scream in the dark when he didn't realize who it was. Stupid idiot. That trick only worked on him when he was five.

However, Gou found the time wore on, and nothing happened. The room, or whatever it was, stayed the same horrible shade of black, and the silence stayed deafening. He got up and wondered how long he'd been out for. The bluenette walked around, hoping his chosen direction would lead him somewhere, anywhere.

...

"!" The young girl looked around. Where was everyone? Where was anyone, for that matter? How'd she get from a stadium with a insanely bright light packed with thousands of people, to a never ending black room without anyone noticing? Ling panted as she ran. What the hell was happening here!

...

"How odd." Jason walked along calmly. He wasn't quite sure what had happened. Maybe he'd been hit by a piece of debris from the crumbling stadium? Maybe, because of that, he was currently in a coma? He shrugged to himself, not really knowing or caring - there wasn't anything he could do right now, so there was no point in panicing. He kept walking, mentally counting that six hours should have passed by now. However, he had the feeling that the usual rules of time didn't apply here. Wherever here was. He shivered at the thought as he turned an imaginary corner, and screamed.

"SHUT UP, IDIOT!" Jason shut up immediately. A scary Vixen was not someone you wanted to meet. Maybe she was in a coma too. She hit him when he asked. There goes that theory then… "Where are we, dork?" The brunette shrugged. "Damn it, loser, give me a better answer!" Jason sighed. When he was alone in eternal darkness, he supposed it should have made sense when the Queen of Darkness herself appeared. He decided to give the same answer in words, and hoped the taller girl wasn't going to beat him.

:.:

"KYOUJU!" The nerd flinched and hid behind Emily.  
She snorted and rolled up her sleeves, "Oh, grow some balls, will ya?"  
Kenny snarled back, "You really think you can take a pissed off pregnant Kai, then? I'll come to your funeral!"

The couple flinched as the angry bluenette in question came flying around the corner. They both shrunk into their corner as he stalked slowly towards them. They could hear the others sprinting to their aid, but there was no way they could save them from this demon. Kenny looked at Emily and gulped, "Together to death do us part, right?" Emily nodded and clung onto his hand.

They both clamped their hands over their ears as Kai screeched "WHERE THE HELL DID MY KIDS GO, YOU LITTLE NERD!"

:.:

"Where?" Kai was persistent.  
Kyouju sighed again and repeated his answer. "I don't know Kai. The collision from Dranzer and Dragoon created a worm hole of sorts."  
Hilary looked puzzled. "A worm hole? What does that mean?"  
Emily explained. "Basically, it's a space and time rift, meaning the kids could be anywhere, anytime. They could be France, Japan, Russia, or even back in World War Two."  
Max nodded. "I get that, and I get why Makoto and Gou were sucked up. I mean, they created it and all." He bravely ignored Kai's death glare. "But why were our kids taken? I mean, Sam was right behind us, so shouldn't I have been taken instead?"  
Yuiry hummed in agreement. "I know. I was in front of Vixen, and Jason was behind Kai. It doesn't make sense."

Seri sighed to herself. Where were her siblings? She wanted them to come home, right now! She curled up into a ball in the corner. The adults banter sluggishly pushed into her mind, giving her a headache. A few silent tears ran down her cheeks as she held her beyblade. "Nii-san…Nee-chyan…Come home soon…" Phoenixia glowed.

:.:

The sky was a horrible grey, and storm clouds rumbled threateningly over head. Hiromi sighed as she walked into Tyson's yard. Guess there's not going to be any chance for a picnic today. Ray helped her take the groceries in. It was Max's birthday soon, and his mum was in America, while his dad was in the hospital. They were going to throw the best party ever! Kenny was filming data as Max cheered on, oblivious to all the sugar and candy and other rather obvious birthday supplies in the bags.

Takao and Kai were finishing a beyblade battle. They were both so serious, even though the next major tournament didn't start for six months. Hiromi shook her head and watched as the two blew the dish apart and create massive bolts of energy with their bit beasts.  
One particular attack made the yard turn blinding white. Hiromi shielded her eyes and Dizzi emitted blue sparks in protest as her camera broke. Ray quickly ran behind the door as Max curled into a ball. Just as Hiromi predicted, it started raining. And as the rain poured down, the light cleared.

Everyone froze, until a boy, almost a miniature Takao, spoke up. He wasn't alone as he stood where the beydish previously stood. He continued getting soaked by the ran and pointed at the dragon blader and saying, "You look like my dad."


	10. Its Raining Kids

The rain was still pelting down outside, and the BBA's G-Revolution couldn't help but stare. There was a kid who looked identical to Tyson, a small disgruntled child who was likened to Kai, as well as a smart-mouthed red-haired brat, a girl that looked like a trendier Mariah, and finally, a quiet bored looking boy, just slightly younger than the rest of them. Needless to say, the world champions were extremely confused, and Dizzy wasn't able to spread some light on the matter.

"Sorry guys. The only thing I can think of is a time rift."  
Ray frowned a bit. "You mean, they're from the future, or something?"  
Kyouju nodded, "Precisely. But that doesn't tell us when exactly, or even from where. And how the heck are we supposed to send them back?"  
"Fedex?" Hiromi just hit Takao lightly, more preoccupied with the pubescent angst going on in the living room.

"We should talk to them." After seeing the looks she got, Hiromi had to explain. "Yeah, I know the ginger girl is a bit of a nutter, but we need to find out more about them. And I mean, if they brought themselves here, through, I dunno, a machine or something, we could figure out how to make one like it, but make it go forward, rather than back. Or something." Kai and Ray exchanged a look, before steeling themselves and walking to the group of kids.

Vixen narrowed her eyes. "Yes? Finally decided that we're worthy of your attention now, huh?" Makoto flinched at her terse tone, wishing she didn't have to be so rude. These guys were the only ones who would help. Well, he hoped so. They hadn't run off screaming when five kids had just popped into the yard, at least, so that was a good sign, right?

"I'm Ray, and this is Kai." He introduced the rest of the group, before motioning for them to introduce themselves.  
Jason waited for someone to go first, before going into parent-pleaser mode, as he could see Kai was getting annoyed at being forced to wait. "I'm Jason, and I'm 13. This is Vixen, she's a year younger than me. Gou's her older brother by a year, and Makoto here has just turned 14. Ling's is the same age as Gou though."

After getting to know the basics (Kyouju and Hiromi made sure to ask about allergies - they didn't want angry future parents hunting them down for not being careful enough), the rest of the day was spent understanding the kids more, creating a room for them to stay, and cooking. Everything was fine, but Max had to ask that one question, which made everything so much more difficult. "So, are your parents missing you in the year 20…?"  
Gou had glared and spoke over Makoto. "Nice try, but I don't fancy changing my world. Figure it out yourselves." His rival hadn't thought of changing anything, but Gou always had to be a step ahead, didn't he?

Later that night, they had huddled up in sleeping bags in the spare bedroom. Gou made the situation clear. "We never speak of where we're from, or when."  
Ling nodded, wishing she could just call her parents and say they were okay. "I hate this. I hate knowing who they are, and knowing that one day, they'll know who we are too. But I hate that they don't know us now. I need my mum now, and I want my friends and school, and I want everything that's home!"  
And while Vixen stayed silent among the murmurings of the others, she wished desperately that when she woke up, this would all just be a horrible dream, and her parents would tell her to turn down the music, and Seri would fall down the stairs, and Gou would come home from walking the dog. She'd never let anyone see, but inside, she wanted her parents, and she couldn't stop the tear that fell, before she slid into a dream of home.

:.:

"Are you sure?" His voice was laced with scepticism, and who could blame him? It was a pretty strange tale. Five kids, popping into Takao's yard after Kai and him created world war three? Fan girls pop mysteriously out of nowhere, but that's cuz they sleep in your wardrobe and stalk you in the bushes.  
"Yuiry, I promise I'm not lying. There's even a mini Kai!" The BBA G-Revolution had completely forgotten about the "let's be friends" sleepover Takao had organised, and now a bunch of disgruntled beybladers were at his door, demanding to be let in, while Hiromi tried to give them a decent explanation without seeming loopy.  
"Well, if there's a mini Kai, did you ever think he could be his future kid?" There was silence, and Kai was staring open mouthed at Bryan. Tyson couldn't help but snort.  
"That means you've got the she-devil too!"

:.:

Everything was black. There was no sky, and her voice faded away into nothing. She wasn't even sure if she existed. Her cell phone didn't work, and neither did screaming, crying or pinching herself. It felt as though she had wandered in this void for days, but she couldn't have. She hadn't felt like food, or water, or anything else, and the tournament had only been a few hours ago.

She'd gone home with her parents, and curled up on top of the stairs when she heard her mother crying, and her father trying to make everything better, but knowing he had no power of this. She'd fallen asleep, and woken up here, wherever it was. She held her beyblade tightly, wiping off the tear she didn't stop off its smooth surface. "You'll stay with me, right, Phoenixia?"

Just as she sat down, to try and buy some time, everything was lit up. There, to the East! A glowing circle of…swirling stuff. She didn't know what it was, but hey, if it looks like a portal, smells like a portal, and moves like a portal, it's a portal (really, she had no idea what it was, whether it was safe or if she was just running to her death. But she'd do anything to get out of that horrible darkness.). So she ran, hoping to make it before the world was covered by the never ending horror, that was dark, dank, and incredibly lonely.

:.:

Yuiry thanked the police officer again, and shuffled up the stairs to his daughter's room. "Kai, you need sleep. The police are on the look for all of them, and I've called everyone else and made them swear to bring her straight home should they find her."  
His lover looked at him with such sad eyes, Yuiry wanted to turn away. "I can't fix this Kai. I want to bring them back so badly, but I can't. This was done by our kids and their bitbeasts, and I'm not a superhero, as much as I wish I was. They're beyond my reach."  
The bluenette just nodded, curling up into the red-head. He clutched Seri's teddy bear tighter, "I know, Tala, I know." That was all that needed to be said, and that's where the two remained, deep in thought of all three of their children, lost, with no way home.

:.:

"I promise we'll get them back." That's what they'd promised, but delivering was another thing altogether... Emily and Kyouju had gone through a dozen or so books in the last twelve hours. Wormholes, black holes, parallel worlds…there was so many things that could have happened. And that's just chance, there was no way anyone on Earth could trick a black hole into doing their bidding. Additionally, there were the bitbeasts. Both Dranzer and Dragoon had been found in the ruined mess of the stadium, and Dizzy seemed to know something she refused to let on. Susi had tried to round up information on bitbeasts, but hardly any research had been done into the mythical creatures, and she was rather annoyed at people like Judy who focused on nothing but machines. If they'd done a decent job, perhaps her friends would already be home!

But she knew it wasn't possible. The young girl cleaned her glasses again, and brought her parents dinner and coffee. Returning to her own research, the young girl fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. Emily looked at her daughter, and vowed they'd get the kids back. Her daughter's happiness, her own conscious, and her friends lives were at stake here, and she was going to do everything in the little bit of power she had to make things right.

:.:

Ray and Mariah sat still, looking at the stars. To an outsider, they would have looked like a happy young couple on a date at the beach. Daichi sighed as he saw how Mariah's hand tightened and she started crying silently as Ray hugged her strongly. The redhead had no idea of what was going on, but he was going to find out, cuz no-one deserved to feel like that. And, anyway, without those kids, he'd be out of a job. Those kids were the best of the lot, and everyone else looked horrible in comparison. He closed his eyes, and wished on that shooting star, that those kids would come back, or jump out from behind a corner, anything that showed they were alright. And he was sure, as he walked away, that Ray had whispered the same.

:.:

_I want him back. Badly. He's stupid and annoying and ugly and I hate him, but I want Jason to come home. Is that so much to ask for?_

Mimi stopped writing as her tears landed on the page with soft thumps. Soon she was sniffling and she threw her pencil away, hoping that she'd hear it hit her stupid brother, and he'd yell at her. But it was silent. It was just her, in her room, with her mum trying to find anything she could to help. She'd gone through sci-fi movies, trash fiction novels and even shouted abuse at Wikipedia and Google when they hadn't procured the answers she needed to find. Her dad had gone somewhere, she didn't know where exactly, but she thought he was with Uncle Ian, or perhaps Uncle Spencer.

Angry with everything, she grabbed whatever she could, throwing it with all her might. Nothing stopped her until she heard the breaking of glass. The photo, her favourite, smashed as it hit the wall. The glass ripped it, almost in half. And Mimi sobbed eve harder as she saw how her brother and her were separated.

:.:

"Really?"  
"YES already! There's five kids, and they popped out of nowhere! We've explained this all already!"  
Mariah nodded, "Yeah, but where's the proof?" Almost as though the pinkette had spoken some magic words, a blinding light filled the room.  
"They came in-" Max started to explain again but was cute of by a flurry of shouts.

"Oomph! Ow! What…?" Seri trailed off. She'd fallen, out of the vortex, and landed here, with all these people. But, that meant she was at Takao's? Where was everyone then? Why did they look different? The young girl had no clue as to what was happening, and did what all the other kids had been dying to do. She burst into tears.

"-just like that…" Everyone was shocked, and Michael spilt his drink, while Johnny swore loudly.  
"What was that noise?" Gou had come padding from their room, careful not to wake anyone after hearing the shock from downstairs. After entering the dojo, he was stunned, and Kai thought he looked a bit…angry? "Seri?"

While Seri cried and exclaimed how happy she was to see her brother, back home her blade appeared. A soft blue glow around the blade lit up the kitchen, unknown to Kai and Yuiry, both soundly asleep. But the next morning, Kai would be all passion and fight, knowing that someone, or something, had put his daughter's blade next to the fruit bowl, where she always left it, waiting for him to find it.


	11. Reunited

Despite being reunited with her brother, it took almost twenty minutes to get Seri to calm down. By the time everyone was shuffled into the (now far too small) kitchen, the other children had woken up and wandered in, bleary eyed and grumpy. Vixen had been relieved but had snapped at her sibling for making her lose sleep, sending the younger girl into another crying fit. By now, it was only seven o'clock, and even though the current champions were only a few years older than their charges, they sent them to their rooms, saying they'd call them back in to eat later.

"Who do they think they are, acting like-"  
"Like parents? God, do you realise how stupid you sound?"  
"Guys, we  _really_  can't bicker right now. We need to figure what happened and how to get back."

"I think I can help with that." Five sets of very eager and hopeful eyes turned to the youngest Hiwatari sibling as she continued. "I'm not particularly smart or good at remembering things, but everyone has been working really hard to get you all back, despite the small amount of time that passed."

"We got here around seven last night even though our match was at about two in the afternoon."  
"I fell asleep at around ten o'clock. I had Phoenixa in my hand and when I woke up, I hadn't felt as though I'd slept at all. I was in a completely dark place-" She had to pause when everyone else yelled they'd been there too.

"Did you find the portal?"  
"I had a purple swirling one!"  
"Mine was pink though..."

"HEY!" Seri wasn't usually one to yell at people, but now that she had her siblings back, her parents were needlessly worrying themselves over their safety and she hated seeing her parents upset. "It doesn't matter what colour your portal was. It seems they were all different. They may possibly correspond to our bit beasts since mine was blue but we can talk about that later."

"You're right. Keep telling us about home."

"You've all been classified as missing and you guys practically destroyed the stadium. The police are involved and our extended family-" She looked at them all, very evenly and seriously for such a bubbly person, making them clearly understand she felt they were all of her family and by extension, their family was her's too, "has been researching different theories, none of which had led anywhere by the time I'd gone."

She filled them in on their ideas and while they were sighing dejectedly, proposed her own idea.

"You think our bit beasts were responsible?"  
"Why though?"  
"Who cares  _why_ , just think about the  _how_! If we could figure out how they managed to transport us all, we could ask them to reverse it!"  
"I don't think it'd be that easy, to be honest. I think they brought us here for some reason or another. It's not like bit beasts just wake up and go  _'Hey, I'm going to send a bunch of humans to the past to their parents house for giggles'_. Something isn't gelling right."  
"And unfortunately we can't just ask them why."  
"What makes you think they were responsible anyway?"  
"When I arrived here, Phoenixia was no longer with me. I'm going to assume you thought your blades were safe in your pockets and didn't bother checking once you came here."

"We all have our blades-" After a quick session of patting themselves down and promptly freaking out when they realised Seri was right.

Once they calmed down, they told Seri how nothing much had been happening in this world. They did remember to tell her about the rules, though making her and her loud mouth remember was going to be a completely different story.

"We've told them our ages and mentioned you lot are siblings. We're not telling them about our bitbeats or who we really are. Makoto-" Jason kept going despite Gou's muttering about how much of a moron the other boy was, "unfortunately slipped and said Takao looked like his dad." Vixen snorted and they couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.  
"Basically, don't tell them much of anything. Be polite and make sure you keep dates to yourself - don't even say your birth year, we have no idea how any of this could screw up our own timeline when we get back."  
"If we get back you mean."

The conversation dropped then, nobody knowing if they wanted to yell at Vixen for being pessimistic or agree with her and be realistic.

~.~

"I still don't understand how this happened."  
"You said Dizzi was recording, what about going over what she saved?"  
"Corrupted file. Can't say I'm surprised with how bright that light was and the power these two were exerting." Kai and Takao did have the decency to look slightly embarrassed when everyone stared at them.  
"I honestly don't think it matters how it happened. Just look after the little shits and send 'em home once you know how."  
"Yuiry! Be nice! They're probably scared out of their minds right now!"

The redhead snorted. "If the crazy redhead belongs to Kai, she's probably got me as an uncle. She's probably bullying all of the others to her heart's content." (Kai glared at him, already blaming him for his future child's horridness - even if Vixen wasn't his, which he doubted, he knew Yuiry would not use polite manners or civilised behaviour around his children)

"Do you really think that they are your children?"  
"Robert, their physical appearances make them almost look like clones, how couldn't they be!"  
"He could be right. After all, they refuse to tell you what year they were born - it could be this year for all we know!"

More pondering and bickering ensured, everyone trying to make sense of a bunch of kids falling from the sky with nobody succeeding. Nobody could ever criticise the world of beyblading for being dull at least.


End file.
